<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eat Me Up by martian_potato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469640">Eat Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/martian_potato/pseuds/martian_potato'>martian_potato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drifter is oblivious, Eris is over it, M/M, No Beta we die like Dredgen Yor, Shin is low key jealous, The Darkness (Destiny) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/martian_potato/pseuds/martian_potato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin can’t help the glare he’s sending to Drifter who’s been on the comms for the last hour with the infamous Eris Morn.  He came over for a night of getting dined and dicked, and that three-eyed woman had called in the middle of the first.</p><p>Annoyed didn’t even begin to cover it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Drifter/Shin Malphur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eat Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a ShinDrift fic where Shin is low key jealous of Drifter and Eris growing closer and gets a little possessive ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shin can’t help the glare he’s sending to Drifter who’s been on the comms for the last hour with the infamous Eris Morn.  He came over for a night of getting dined and dicked, and that three-eyed woman had called in the middle of the first.</p><p>Annoyed didn’t even begin to cover it.</p><p>“Savathun really got a pair on her, huh?” the Drifter mutters.</p><p>Shin hasn’t been able to think clearly through his irritation to listen to much of the conversation.  It’s mostly just been about the Darkness’s contact with the guardians and the messages it leaves, which is old news to the hunter.  </p><p>“C’mon, Moondust, you can’t expect—“ he’s cut off, grimacing as she goes on a long tangent. </p><p>The hunter finally stands and makes his way over to the rogue.  He stands behind him, circling his arms around his waste and begins mouthing at the rogue’s neck.  He hears Drifter inhale sharply while Eris continues whatever she’s on about.  Shin bites down just below Drifter’s ear, sucking a large mark that makes Drifter grind his ass back into Shin’s crotch.  Shin bites harder at the feeling, blearily listening as Drifter stutters out some excuse to go and hanging up the comms.</p><p>The rogue turns in Shin’s arms and loops his around Shin’s neck, fingers idly dancing in Shin’s hair.  “You insatiable tonight.”</p><p>“I just don’t like waiting for what’s promised to me,” Shin says lowly, smirking at the shiver that goes down the rogue’s spine. </p><p>Drifter licks his lips and smiles.  “Impatient,” he whispers, before dragging the hunter in to a blistering kiss.</p><p>They don’t make it to the bed that night.</p><p>—</p><p>The next day, Drifter finds himself landing on Io and making his way to the tree of silver wings.  Eris had said something about the most recent message from the Darkness being tinted with…disdain. Shin had distracted him immediately after, but he’s been curious since she said that.  The Darkness being fed up with Savathun’s games?  It’s an interesting twist considering that Savathun is the Darkness’s greatest follower.  She obviously does not want it making contact with the Guardians. </p><p>Eris is standing at the base of the tree, staring at the bloom with unblinking eyes and slowly eating something.  It smells acidic, and Drifter narrows his eyes at the plate.   “Moondust,” he calls out, strolling up behind her.   “Figured I’d drop by and see what all the fuss was about.”</p><p>Her glowing eyes turn to him, briefly flitting down to his neck before raising back to his eyes.  His eyes narrow at the gesture before widening at remembering Shin sinking his teeth into the skin the night before.  He feels his hand make an aborted movement to cover the offending bruise. </p><p>Eris barely blinks and, if anything, rolls her eyes at him stalling out. She moves slightly, creating some space as she turns back towards the seed.  “There’s still some wok on the stove if you would like some.” </p><p>He hesitates, staring at her prone form before moving towards the cave that leads to her current home. Inside, there’s strange plants growing under lamps, with spines and spikes.  He avoids them and turns to find the stove.  True to her word, a pot is sitting atop it with wok inside.  He scoops some out on one of her extra plates, grabs a fork, and heads back out. </p><p>Taking the seat beside her, he takes a bite of the wok and almost spits it back out.  “What the hell,” he mutters, eyeballing the yellow fruit like thing sitting in the noodles.</p><p>“Pine-apple,” she murmurs, taking another bite of hers.  “An old Earth fruit. One of the warlocks that…watches me found some seeds at the old Arcology vault and brought them here.</p><p>“Pine-apple,” he repeats, biting into a chunk separately.  It’s sour and sweet and sits on the back of his tongue even after he swallows.  “It’s good.”</p><p>“It is,” she agrees.  “You can take one back to your…friend if you want,” she smirks slightly. </p><p>He grumbles an acceptance continues to eat the wok while she starts in on the latest message from the Darkness.</p><p>He goes back to the Derlict with a new food in his inventory. </p><p>—</p><p>It’s been days since Eris’ call to Drifter had interrupted their night.  Shin’s still sore about it, especially now that Drifter has been spending more time with her due to operating contact and helping translate the Darkness’s messages.  He’s sitting in the Derelict, in Drifter’s slightly updated container on his new, larger cot waiting for the man in question to return from a Gambit match.  Shin glares from his position on the cot at the weird spiky object laying next to the stove, taking all his irritation and channeling it into trying to light the thing on fire through his glare alone.  </p><p>“It’s a pine-apple,” Drifter says as he walks in.  His voice is hoarse after yelling at Guardians for the better part of the day.  “Three Eyes gave it to me.”</p><p>“Pine-apple,” Shin repeats, eyes narrowing.  Now the moon lady was giving Drifter gifts?  Was the hickey not enough of a marker that Drifter was taken? </p><p>“It’s a fruit.  You eat it,” the rogue picks it up.  “Got a knife?”</p><p>Shin frowns but hands over the one from his waist.  “You don’t?”</p><p>“I do,” Drifter admits, stabbing into the pine-apple.  “I just like yours.”  It’s juices spill out onto the table, but Drifter doesn’t seem to mind.  He cuts off the top and bottom, like Eris had shown him, before moving to cut large slices.  Taking out the middle and slicing off the sides, he sets the yellow fruit onto a plate and hands it to Shin. “Try it.”</p><p>The hunter raises one of the juicy rings to his lips and bites into it, eyebrows raising in surprise at the spread of sour/sweet/juice on his tongue.  He swallows, licking his lips and watching the Drifter watch him with heated eyes.  “It’s good.”</p><p>Drifter smirks and grabs one of the rings for himself.  He bites into it, slurping the excess juice that tries to escape.  Shin fidgets on the cot, spreading his legs and gripping the fruit tighter.  </p><p>“Shame you only got one,” Shin says lowly as he finishes his ring of fruit. He pops his fingers into his mouth one by one, sucking the leftover sticky juice off with a pop pop pop that has Drifter’s eyes darkening.  He meets the rogue’s eyes while he licks the last of the fruit off of his thumb, holding back a triumphant smile as Drifter abandons his piece and slams Shin back on the bed. </p><p>“Damn shame,” the rogue’s voice is hoarse as he straddles Shin’s hips.  Shin doesn’t have a chance to respond before rough lips are pressing against his and a fruity tongue is shoving itself into his mouth.</p><p>As he grinds himself into Drifter above him, gripping tight to his hips and moaning into his mouth as Drifter ruts against him, a stray thought enters his mind.  Although Drifter and Eris might be getting closer, Drifter still comes back to him.  He just has to keep it that way.</p><p>—</p><p>When he transmats into the Derelict, it’s to Drifter cursing and pacing in front of his wall of screens.  He hesitates on the transmat pad, eyeballing the tense line of Drifter’s shoulders, before finally moving up the stairs with loud steps to alert the man.</p><p>Drifter turns, frown easing up a bit at the sight of the hunter.  “Shin.”</p><p>“Hey Drift,” he greets, nodding his head at him.  “Everything okay?”</p><p>The rogue heaves a sigh and crosses his arms.  “Cue ball’s keepin’ tabs on me,” he grumbles. “Keeps stopping by and checking in,” he spits the words.  </p><p>“He’s just trying to stay informed.”</p><p>“He’s butting in where I don’t want him.”  Drifter finally moves closer, easing his head onto Shin’s shoulder.  </p><p>The hunter raises his arms to circle the waist of the other man and hold him close. “Maybe if you submitted your reports, he wouldn’t keep coming by.”</p><p>“I don’t keep you around for you to talk sense to me,” comes from his shoulder.  </p><p>Shin chuckles softly, pressing his lips to the side of Drifter’s head.  “I’ll talk to him, okay?”</p><p>“Don’t give him any funny ideas now.”</p><p>“I would never.”</p><p>—</p><p>The Derelict’s comm’s beep with an incoming call.  Drifter ignores it, too busy swallowing down the hard cock and moaning at the tightening grip on his hair.  He barely hears the communication line open over the sound of him slurping on the upwards stroke.</p><p>“Drifter, I have some urgent news regarding the latest interference from Savathun.  The Darkness’s messages are becoming—“</p><p>“Drifter’s a little busy and can’t come to the phone right now.  May I take a message?” Shin grins smugly before having to bite his lip extra hard as Drifter deep throats him.  The rogue comes up for air, mouth slightly open and lips shiny with drool.  He’s glaring at the hunter.  </p><p>Shin merely tightens his grip on Drifter’s hair and pushes him back down.  The rogue groans, the vibration reverberating through Shin’s cock and causing him to grunt. </p><p>“Shin?” Eris asks, voice sounding suspicious.</p><p>“The one and only,” he gets out.  It sounds too breathy, he knows it does, but Drifter is tracing the vein on his cock with his tongue and Shin’s losing whatever coherent thoughts he had left. </p><p>“I…could actually use your thoughts on this,” she states, sounding distracted.  He continues thrusting into the rogue’s mouth at the languid pace, hoping the squelching of saliva and precum isn’t transferring over the call. </p><p>“The messages?”  He stares down at Drifter, dark eyes meeting darker ones.  One of the rogue’s hands gripping his thighs has disappeared.</p><p>“Yes,” she answers.  “They getting…irritated, almost.  Impatient.  As if scolding.”</p><p>“It’s,” he stops to lick his lips at the sight below him.  Drifter’s hips have started steadily moving, grinding his hips into his own hand.  He gulps and tears his eyes away.  “It doesn’t like Savathun butting in.”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t.  I believe Savathun wishes to keep the Darkness for herself, but I doubt that is all,” she trails off.</p><p>“The Darkness continues contact, though,” he says before shoving a fist into his mouth to try to mute his cry.  Drifter’s swallowing mouth around his cock is almost becoming too much.  The Drifter eases off and Shin takes a steadying breath.  “That has to mean something.”</p><p>He hears her hum in agreement.  “Tell the Drifter to call me when he returns. There are important things to discuss,” she says before ending the call.</p><p>Shin can’t help the smile that is tugging on the corner of his lips. Drifter’s dark eyes stare through his lashes, narrowed and suspicious.  A particularly hard suck and tongue rubbing against the slit on the head of his cock has Shin gasping for air and tightening his grip to the point of pain.  Drifter can’t smile with a mouth full of dick, but he lets his teeth graze the sensitive skin on the downward stroke before sucking hard on the way up.</p><p>The hunter moans long and loud, pushing hard on Drifter’s head as he comes in hot spurts down the rogue’s throat.  Drifter swallows it up, pulling off only when Shin’s grip eases.  He keeps his face shoved into the crook where Shin’s thigh meets his hip, inhaling hard as he finally unzips his pants and drags his dick out.  He makes quick work of it, hand flying and twisting on the upstroke.  Shin’s fingers tighten in his hair when the hunter realizes what he’s doing, pulling lightly and sparking pain along his scalp.  His orgasm hits him hard, cum spurting to the floor as a groan is punched out of him.</p><p>The fingers in his hair turn soft, stroking the leftover sparks away and lightly scratching at his scalp as he comes down.  Drifter is panting against Shin’s hip, limp and leaning against the hunter.</p><p>“That was stupid,” Drifter states, breathless and irritated.  He tucks his dick away and stands up, groaning at the ache in his knees.  </p><p>“That was hot,” Shin counters, standing to pull his pants back on.  He invades Drifter’s space again, hands gripping at the rogue’s hips and tugging him close.  “Your mouth…” he trails off, leaning in to kiss Drifter deeply.  <br/>Drifter pulls back, dark eyes staring.  “Don’t ever answer my calls again, ya hear?”</p><p>Shin rolls his eyes.  “Yeah,” he agrees reluctantly, leaning back in to claim the rogue’s lips. “Whatever you say.”</p><p>—</p><p>It’s the next morning when Shin sneaks out of Drifter’s bed to pay Eris Morn a visit on Io.  He feels like a child again, sneaking away from his father to go watch the hunters leave on their scouting missions.  He’s just made it to the door when he notices the green glint on the table. He turns and stares at the soft form of Drifter slumbering on the bed, lines on his face lax in sleep, no medallion on his chest.  Shin doesn’t think twice when he takes the Gambit medallion from the table and puts it on. </p><p>He grimaces on the flight over to Io at the thought of the humidity and heat that will greet him.  He’s always made it a point to avoid the planet, especially since Asher Mir has been stationed out here for who knows how long.  He knows that Eris has been staying near the Tree recently, so he makes his way towards the Cradle.  He’s lying to himself by saying he’s only out here to lend a hand with the messages.</p><p>“Holy shit,” he mutters, walking in to the clearing with the Tree.  Drifter hadn’t been lying when he said it was massive.  Eris is beneath it, sitting near the seed as it twists and turns in the air.  He walks up to her, making his steps loud and clears his throat.  “Eris.”</p><p>“Shin,” she greets back, looking up from her hive leather journal.  “What brings you here?”</p><p>“You said the messages…were strange.  I wanted to see for myself.”</p><p>She hums, rummaging in her pack and pulling out another journal.  She hands it to him before going back to her scribing.  He flips through it, already knowing the gist of some of them from Drifter’s vague updates he gives.  He’s about halfway when she speaks up again. </p><p>“I must admit, I am a little surprised.”</p><p>“About?” </p><p>She nods to his chest where the medallion gleams.  “Your…partnership with the Drifter.”</p><p>“Oh,” he looks down, watching the jade serpents catch the light.  “It’s been a long time,” he answers softly, thinking back to his Renegade days with the Drifter, of his days in the Shadows with Hope. She hums in interest.  “We have a tendency to…drift into each others lives.”</p><p>“I see,” she smiles slightly.  “I meant that I am more surprised that someone can harbor positive feelings for that insufferable rat.”</p><p>He barks out a laugh.  “Trust me, it didn’t come easy.”</p><p>“Nothing ever does with him.” She turns back to her journal.  “I appreciate your help with this.  With him.”</p><p>He stays silent for a moment, still looking at her glowing green eyes and the darkness dripping down her cheeks and seeing a woman who’s more alone than anything.  And he thinks <em>no wonder her and Drift and I have come together on this</em> because lonely people tend to find solace in lonely people.  </p><p>“Anytime.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>